


The Next Chapter.

by itsnotaboutlove



Series: The Strange Relationship of Scotty and Hannah [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their tour is over and the next part of their journey begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scotty shifted against the pillows, his eyes not once moving off the PADD, before settling back into a comfortable position. It was a little after 2330 and Hannah was on gamma shift, putting in the final touches on her reports that were due before docking later that week. After five years, they were finally going home and the _Enterprise_ would be docking for refits for a year.

 

“Da! Da!”

 

Looking up from the PADD, Scotty watched as his two and a half year old son came bursting through the room.

 

“What are yeh doing out of bed, Ian?” he groaned, as the toddler giggled. “Yer Mum won’t be too pleased to see that yer wide awake.”

 

Getting up, Scotty scooped the child up into his arms and settled back down onto the bed. Ian rolled around a bit, before curling up against his father’s side.

 

“Mama?” he asked, taking note that the other side of the bed was empty.

 

“Mummy is working, love,” Scotty said, picking the PADD back up again. “She’ll be home soon and yeh’ll be sleeping by then.”

 

“Da! Story!” Ian squealed, kicking his legs about. “Story now!”

 

Scotty chuckled, “A story?” he asked, as the little boy nodded. “Alright, alright! One story and then it’s off to bed with yeh!”

 

Setting the PADD down on the nightstand, Scotty grabbed the hardcover tomb of children’s stories and pulled it open. It had been a wonderful and thoughtful gift from both McCoy and Jim, given to them both during Hannah’s baby shower.

 

 _“I used to read my daughter stories from it,”_ Leonard shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed. “ _Ain’t nothin’ better than havin’ a real book in your hands.”_

“What should we read tonight, hm?” Scotty asked, flipping through the pages. “How about _The Velveteen Rabbit?”_

 

Ian nodded and Scotty shifted against the pillows, before pulling Ian closer to him. He began to read softly, the book settled against his bent knees while rubbing his hand up and down Ian’s back. Sometime during the story Ian passed out, his hands gripping onto Scotty’s shirt. Not wanting to move him, Scotty set the book down on the mattress and pulled the comforter up and over them both. With Hannah due to arrive back sometime within the next hour or so, Scotty decided that a little rest with their son wouldn’t hurt.

 

……………….

It was a little after 0230, when Hannah quietly snuck into their quarters, locking the door behind her. Removing her boots, she quietly made her way to the back of their cabin and prayed that both Ian and Scotty were asleep. With just four days left on board, everyone was running around getting their final reports in. Between working, packing and keeping Ian out of everything, the Scotts were also worrying about their new house.

 

Unable to beam down to see it during shore leave, Hannah and Scotty put their faith in a relator that knew Admiral Pike and helped a few of their friends in securing apartments and houses to return to. While the pictures and video tour were spectacular, they both worried about how big the actual house would be upon their arrival. Ian was at the age where everything was interesting and the need to get into everything was at a high, climbing under tables and into boxes.

 

“ _You let him climb into a box of electrical wires!”_ Hannah screamed on night, after discovering a small scratch on Ian’s leg. “ _What if he strangled himself!”_

Hannah sighed and pulled her uniform over her head, tossing it onto the back of an armchair, before slipping into the bedroom.

 

“Scot-“ she paused, halting her steps in the doorway.

 

Snuggled under the heavy comforter, were both father and son; looking so much alike in sleep, as they did when awake, it made Hannah’s heart clench. Ian was laying right on top of Scotty’s chest, his tiny face buried into the crook of his neck, while his tiny hand clutched the shoulder of his top. Scotty snored lightly, one arm thrown behind his head while the other held the boy in place.

 

Grabbing a nightshirt from the dresser, Hannah quietly stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. When she stepped out ten minutes later, Scotty was slowly waking up.

 

“Hmm? Love? Yeh home?” he slurred, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

 

Hannah moved over to the bed, “Shh,” she whispered, rubbing his arm. “I’ll but Ian in his bed and I’ll join you.”

 

Carefully pulling Ian up and off of him, Hannah carried him into the next room and tucked him into his big-boy bed. Making sure the nightlight was on and tucked in, Hannah slipped back into the master bedroom and right into bed.

 

“How was yer shift?” Scotty asked, as she ordered the lights off.

 

“Very tiring,” she yawned, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her. “Was Ian good for you?”

 

Scotty nodded, “Ate all his food and managed to keep the water in the shower this time,” he snickered. “Read him a story and now he’s sleeping and ah can finally have some time with yeh.”

 

“As much as I want to, I really need some sleep,” she mumbled, as Scotty tightened his grip on her. “Tomorrow morning, I promise.”

 

He groaned, “But Ian..” he started, as she turned over to kiss him. “Okay.. tomorrow morning.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Well, I guess it’ll have to do for now,” Hannah sighed, looking away from the windows. “Though I think we should get blinds instead of curtains.”

 

Scotty poked his head out of the bathroom, “Ah think the curtains are fine, love,” he shrugged, running a towel through his hair. “But if yeh want blinds, we’ll go get blinds tomorrow.”

 

Less than a week since their return and moving into their home, Hannah suddenly turned into a homemaker in such a short notice. The first two days consisted of unpacking their clothes and knick-knacks from shore leaves and things that they’d put in storage from their time as students in the Academy. Luckily their beds and a few pieces of furniture arrived shortly after they left the shuttle port, which required little labor to put together. They'd spent hours going through the house, making sure that all the electrical and computer sources worked, before putting everything together. Their friends came over everyday, moving boxes and putting furniture together; Nyota and Christine helped paint and bossed the boys around, when it came to putting the finished pieces of furniture in place. By the weekend, most of the house was completed, save for a few details that included Ian's bedroom. 

 

“What should we do for Ian’s room?” Hannah asked, pulling the curtains closed for the evening. “I was thinking we should paint the walls dark blue and put stars and planets.. maybe the ship too.”

 

“Yeh don’t even know how to draw, let alone paint,” Scotty snorted. “What about wallpaper?”

 

Hannah made a face, “I don’t like wallpaper,” she shook her head. “Too messy and too much annoyance!”

 

Scotty held up his hands, “Okay! Paint it is,” he shook his head. "Ah know Spock is a mighty artist and Nyota is good with a paintbrush. We could always ask them for some help in that area." 

 

"I'll ask them tomorow morning," Hannah nodded. "But now I think it's time to clean up and go to bed." 

 

They finished getting ready for bed, moving the remaining cases to the floor near the closet and the loose items of clothing to the chair in the corner. Climbing under the brand new sheets and comforter, the couple nestled down against the still soft pillows and turned the lights out.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Hannah turned to look at her husband in the dark. “Do you think Ian’s all right with Nyota and Spock?” she asked.

 

“He’s more than alright, love,” he sighed, “You know how Ian is around his Auntie Nyota, especially when she sings those lullabies in your native tongue.”

 

“Were you hoping for a more exciting date night?” she asked. “I know you’ve been wanting alone time since Ian turned two and unpacking five years worth of stuff surely isn’t what you’d hope for.”

 

Scotty snorted, “Who said date night was over?” he asked, inching closer to her. “Lass, ah got yeh to meself until tomorrow afternoon. Ah plan on taking this opportunity to whatever ah want to yeh.”

 

Hannah managed a giggle, something that was very rare to Scotty’s ears, as he moved over her. “I do hope our neighbors are deep sleepers,” she sighed, as he kissed her. “Don’t want them to hate us already.”

 

“Ah think they’ll hate us more when yeh start screaming like a mad woman,” he kissed her jaw. “Yer always screaming, Hannah. Can never get yeh to keep quiet.”

 

“Says the man who’s shouting got us in trouble with Kirk one to many times,” she snorted. “I’ll let you have your fun tonight, but we’re still getting up early tomorrow.”

 

Scotty nodded, “Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled. “Just lemme make yeh feel good, lass.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Two months into their new lives as suburban working parents, Hannah was at a loss of words. The house had been transformed from a bare open space, to a two-story display of Hannah and Scotty’s tastes; add in the array of toys left all over the place, along with Ian’s total damage of household items in his wake of chaotic playtimes, and you knew where you were upon stepping through the front door.

 

“Scotty!” Hannah shouted from upstairs, as Ian screeched somewhere in the den. “I’m leaving!”

 

“Yeh need me to go with yeh?” he asked, coming up the stairs with a toolbox. "We could always send Ian off with McCoy and his little one." 

 

Hannah shook her head, “I should be home in an hour,” she said, as Ian ran past her. “IAN JOSIAH!”

  
“Ah’ll get him, lass,” he kissed her. “Today ahm putting the new lighting in his room, that way he’ll sleep easier and we can be alone.”

 

“Just be careful,” she begged. “Last time you touched the wiring in the house, we had no power for six hours and the replicator was spitting out food that we’re allergic to.”

 

Scotty scoffed, “Ah know what Ahm doing,” he pouted. “Just be careful on the road and call me when you get there.”

 

She nodded and gave him another kiss, before calling out for their son. “You be good for your father and make sure he doesn’t get into trouble,” she said, kissing the boy on the cheek. “Mama will be home soon.”

 

“Bye bye, Mama,” Ian said, waving his hand at her. “Bye, bye.”

 

Picking him up, Scotty followed Hannah to the front door and watched as she grabbed her bag and keys. “Make sure you’re nice to the doctor, Han. They might be a lil rough on yeh, if yer not.”

 

“As long as they can give me something that will help me keep my food down, I will be the best patient as I can be,” she said, stepping out onto the porch. “There’s food in the fridge for sandwich’s if you get hungry.”

 

He beamed at her, “Mama knows us so well, Ian. Are yeh hungry?” he asked, as the toddler wiggled in his arms. “Say bye to Mama.”

 

Giving them one last wave, Hannah started down the stairs and towards the car; while Scotty shut the front door behind her.

 

“Let’s eat and Ah’ll put the lighting in yer room,” he said, kissing the boy on the cheek. “Uncle Spock and Auntie Nyota are coming tomorrow to finish your painting and then yer room will be done.”

 

Ian babbled incoherently as Scotty carried him into the kitchen, “Yeh don’t care, huh?” Scotty sighed, sitting him down at the table. “Yer just like yer Mama, Ian. Just like her.”

 

……………..

 

When Hannah returned an hour and a half later, she was met with silence as she stepped through the door. Dropping her keys and bag on the table, she made her way though the house, looking into each room as she went.

 

“Scotty?” she called out. “Ian?”

 

In the kitchen there were crumbs on the counter top and dishes in the sink, meaning that lunch had been made and served sometime during her absence. Moving to the windows that faced the yard, Hannah spotted the duo playing in the grass.

 

“Yer too strong for me!” Scotty chuckled, as Ian climbed all over him. “Uncle Leonard was serious when he said those vegetables would do yeh good!”

 

Smiling, Hannah watched them for a little longer, before turning away and moving out of the kitchen. She was in the middle of changing out of her clothes, when Scotty came into the bedroom.

  
“Yer home!” he smiled, as she pulled on a pair of sweatpants. “Dinne hear yeh come in.”

 

Accepting a kiss from him, Hannah snorted. “You stink,” she shook her head. “Did you two have fun?”

 

“Aye, we had fun,” he nodded, removing his shirt. “Got the lighting in and everything looks good! Maybe Ian will stay in his own bed tonight.”

 

Hannah nodded and dropped her clothes, along with Scotty’s shirt into the hamper. “How did your appointment go?” he asked, moving into the bathroom. “Did yeh find out what’s been botherin’ yeh?”

 

“Oh yes,” she nodded, moving around the bedroom.

 

Scotty leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom, “Well?” he asked.

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

“Wha… What?” he frowned. “Ah’m sorry, but it sounded like yeh said yer pregnant.”

  
Hannah nodded, “I’m pregnant. Six weeks and due in the summer,” she shrugged.  “The reason why I can’t keep any food down and when I want to eat, it’s the most disgusting things ever.”

 

Scotty broke out into a smile, “We’re having another baby!” he exclaimed, making his way over to her. “Oh love! Ah'm so happy.”

 

“You better be,” she warned, despite the smile that broke out across her face. “Now we have to put the spare room together.”

 

He kissed her gently, “We got plenty of time for that,” he said. “Ah love yeh.”

 

“I love you, too,” she said softly. “Now get in that shower and clean up! You’re all sweaty!”

 

Scotty chuckled, “Ah’m going! Ah’m going!” he said, moving back into the bathroom. “Ian’s in his room playing with his toys!”

 

Setting out of the master bedroom, Hannah made her way down the hall to Ian’s room, pushing the door open. “Oh my goodness!” she gasped, taking note of the lighting. “This is just like your room on the ship!”

 

Ian squealed, “Mama!” he cried, scrambling to his feet.

 

“Hello my little one,” she smiled, scooping him up into her arms. “My, my you’re all sweaty!”

 

He giggled, “Do you like your room?” she asked, looking around at the semi-finished painting of the night sky; the _Enterprise_ taking up one half of the wall, floating against the sea of stars and alien life. “Daddy did a good job with the lights.”

 

“I like! I like!” he nodded, hugging her. “Mama, play!”

 

“Mama will play with you,” she confirmed, settling him down on his feet. “But first, Mama will give you a bath.”

 

 Ian groaned, "If I put extra bubbles into your bath, will you be happy?" she asked, as the little boy pouted. "Daddy said you were good today, so extra bubbles is a present, no?"

 

"Bubba! Bubba!" 

 

"It'll be a quick bath and we can play with all the toys and then we'll take a nap before dinner," she promised, as she carried him out into the hallway. 

 

As she got the tub ready, checking the warmth of the water and putting enough bubbles in to make her son happy, Hannah kept a watchful eye on Ian. He babbled to himself as he dug through the tiny basket near the wall, digging out his favorite duck and spaceship bath toy to bring with him. Once his dirty clothes and pull-up were removed, Hannah had him in the soapy water with a loofa sponge in hand. Not even five minutes in and she was soaked, soap suds hanging off the ends of her hair and dissolving on her shirt. 

 

"Oi, what's with all the noise?" Scotty asked, as arrived. "Ian! Yeh got bubbles all over yer Mama." 

Ian squealed, "Bubba! Bubba!!!!!!!" he waved his soapy hands at him. "Da!"

Scotty knelt down next to Hannah, pulling the towel off teh rack in the process. "Yeh look cute, lass," he snickered, wiping the suds off her. "Don't splash too much, lad. Yer Mama is tired and yeh don't want her to be grumpy now, do yeh?"

He then looked over at Hannah, who gave him a relaxed smile as she held the loofah in her hands. Leaning over, Scotty pulled her forward for a kiss, earning a squeal from Ian as well as a few splashes. They broke apart laughing, turning to the toddler in the tub. 

"That's it," Scotty leaned forward to tickle the boy. "Yer in trouble now!" 

Ian screeched, wiggling throught the soapy water towards the other end of the tub, sending a small tidal wave over the porcelain and onto the floor. All Hannah could was laugh, as her husband and son fooled about with the splashes. They would worry about cleaning up later, as they celebrated the start of a new chapter in their lives. 


End file.
